Can't Be Friends
by deliciae
Summary: [Yaoi] [YugixJou] One-shot, songfic: based on the song "I Can't Be Friends" by Rushlow. Yugi wants to be more than friends with Jou; what will be Jou's reaction? R&R plz. ::Complete::


deliciae

Can't be Friends: One-shot songfic, based on:

Tim Rushlow's _~"I Can't Be Your Friend Anymore"~_

~*~

**Muse: **Here's another story from deliciae… it's a one-shot, and made for me!

**deliciae: **_::chained to computer::_ Am I allowed to go free now, Muse? You got what you wanted.

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::walks towards deliciae with a metal baseball bat::_

**deliciae:** Okay, okay. I'll continue typing.

**Muse: **^_^ Good MiniMiniMuse. Well, on with the ficcy!

~*~

Disclaimer: Me own it? Nope—If I did, you'd know it (there would be _several_ changes!)

Warning: OOC-ness. AU. Yaoi: boy x boy. Don't like, please leave.

Pairings: Yugi x Jou (Joey). Implied Seto x Yami (Yami Yugi).

~*~

_~…~ _: Lyrics.

_/…/ Yugi to Yami_

_//…// Yami to Yugi_

            Yugi looked into his mirror; yet it wasn't the mirror he was seeing. No, it was a certain shaggy blonde-haired friend that occupied his thoughts. The tri-haired youth was brought out of his musing by Yami's repetitive question. "Yugi? Are you alright?"

            Only then did he notice tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, a forlorn hope lit in his eyes. "I-I'm fine…" He stuttered as he blinked away the emotion. The older, crimson-eyed pharaoh stood in the open doorway, watching as Yugi quickly tried to compose himself. Yami knew instinctively something was bothering the small duelist, and he replied, "No. You're not."

            For a moment, Yugi looked caught in the act. A flush covered his face, and he looked away guiltily. A wave of indescribable emotions swept through the link to Yami, but one emotion stood out: love. Yami had no clue who had stolen his hikari's heart, and knew he shouldn't pry. 

As he turned to leave the room, he almost missed what Yugi said. The words were soft, and full of pained love, "Y-yami… I just _can't_ be his friend anymore… it's too much…" /_to see him, and not have…/ _

The conversation ended as the dam broke, and tears streamed down Yugi's face. The dark spirit quickly wrapped the boy into his arms, attempting to console him. Minutes passed as Yugi continued to sob into Yami's arms, then finally the tears fled in the wake of exhaustion, leaving the young, and confused boy, to fall asleep. Yami laid his aibou onto the bed, and smiled as one word answered all questions. The single word that had slipped through the mind link: _/Jou/._

~This might come as quite a shock  
But I've given it a lot of thought  
This thing that's come between us can't be ignored  
I've taken all I can   
This is where its gotta end cuz I can't be your friend anymore~

"I don' care if you's my _son_… git the 'ell outta 'ere!" The sound of glass shattering accompanied this statement, and a sandy-haired youth ran from his downtrodden home. After about four blocks, the boy stopped and heaved a relieved sigh. His father had been extremely drunk this night, and finally kicked him out. 

However, Jou was happy. The bruise he sported on his cheek was enough proof of why he wanted out, and this had been a saving grace. Though now, he had no home to return to, and only the clothes on his body. 

As the sky clouded up, Jou cursed whichever God had befallen this fate upon him. Light drops of rain began to fall, and the duelist wondered where he was to stay the night… maybe Yugi would let him—even if it were just for the night. With that in mind, he started to hurry towards the Game Shop.

  
~_And I can't be accused of not being there for you.  
How many nights have you shown up at my door?  
I hope you understand, this wasn't in my plans  
But I can't be your friend anymore  
And its killin me to know you without havin a chance to hold you  
And all I wanna do is show you how I really feel inside~  
  
_

Knocks sounded at the door, and Yami hurried to open it, afraid the noise would wake his still-sleeping partner. Just as he grasped the handle and opened it, half-awareness filled the link, and Yami frowned then gasped once he saw who was there. Jou.

"Is Yug' awake?" Yami nodded, still speechless, then his eyes narrowed upon sight of the bruise. But Yami figured before a confrontation of how or why Jou received the bruise, Yugi needed to confess. Just as the sandy-haired youth began to climb the staircase, Yami called out, "Jou, will you tell Yugi that I decided to go over to Seto's for the night?"

"Sure thin', Yami." Yami smiled, and left all the choices in Yugi's hands for the night. The door snickered close, and the house again grew silent.

Jou continued towards the bedroom, slipping inside quietly. "Yami, that you?" A groggy voice asked, and Jou shook his head as he answered, "No, Yug', it's me, Jou. Yami went to Seto's for the nigh'." Then he muttered, "Still don' know what he sees in him…"

Yugi chuckled softly, then asked after sitting up, "What are you…" His eyes fell onto the bruise, "You can stay here, as long as you need." It was a known fact that Yugi detested Jou's father, and seeing the proof on Jou's face, Yugi wanted to protect his friend.

"Alright…" Jou seemed quieter than normal, and he slipped off his previously forgotten shoes, and crawled onto the bed. Yugi's amethyst orbs held sadness and anguish; Jou wanted to immediately know what was wrong. "Yug', you okay, bud?"

For once, those words cracked Yugi's façade, and the petite duelist shook his head, his eyes laden with tears. "No, Jou… no." "What's wrong, Yugi?" The pain seemed to eat at Jou's soul, as Yugi looked at him. Tears trickled down the youth's cheeks, as he sought to explain what he felt. "_We_… can't be _friends_… anymore, Jou. I'm sorry."  

"Wha!? Why!?" "We… can't be. I want to be more."

~You can run to me, you can laugh at me, or you can walk right out that door  
  


But I can't be your friend anymore.  
So baby now it's up to you  
Do I win or do I lose?  
Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor?~

Jou looked at his friend in shock. Yugi wanted to be more than friends with him? Disbelief filled Jou at first, then realization. Through everything that they had experienced, all the trials and the troubles, something had grown. Yet, was that something love? Jou wondered, confused by his own feelings.

Yugi wallowed in his misery, as Jou didn't reply. Silence usually meant rejection, and he did not want to look up, to see the certain horror and disgust on Jou's face. A gentle hand cupped his face as he turned away…

  
~_Well take me as I am cuz I wanna be your man  
But I can't be your friend anymore  
And it's killin me to know you without havin a chance to hold you  
And all I wanna do is show you how I really feel inside  
  
_

You can run to me, you can laugh at me, or you can walk right out that door.~  
  


            "Yugi… I, I don' know what ta say." Yugi held his silence, refusing to give hope. "I mean, I understand," the words seemed fatalistic, and the tri-haired duelist resigned his fate. Yet the next words came as a shock, and Yugi looked upwards as hope suddenly brightened his eyes. "I feel the same way."

~But I can't be just friends anymore.  
We can't be just friends anymore.~

            "D-do you mean it, Jou?" Yugi's voice trembled in hope and uncertainty. The brown eyes held love and acceptance, as they met amethyst. "Yes, Yugi, I mean it. Let's be more than friends, but let's take it slow." Yugi nodded happily, and wrapped his arms around Jou's neck, pressing his lips to the other duelist. It seemed both had been dealt a chance to be happier and finally find their loved one.

Owari.

**deliciae: **Okay, this was meant as an "I'm sorry" fic for how bad I typed up Chapter 4 for Amor.

**Muse: **You mean it wasn't for me!?

**deliciae:** Well, uh, it is…

**Muse:** Fine. I want another fic typed _just_ for me—I want one where it tells about what happens when Yami goes to Seto's.

**deliciae:** Oh, a side-fic. Um, sure. Well, readers, there you have it. My first one-shot… I know it's kinda lousy. But at least I tried. Please review and tell me whether or not you liked it. Criticism and compliments accepted. Muse will handle any flames that are posted. Again, thanks for reading, and please review.


End file.
